


Stay Safe Out There

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: extension time babey!! here's my little extension of that Very Gay Scene where Blackheart gives Goldie the Anomalous Energy Enhancer
Relationships: Ballister Blackheart/Ambrosius Goldenloin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stay Safe Out There

"Ballister, wait." Ambrosius takes Ballister's hand and squeezes it. He takes a deep breath and says, "If I don't make it out, I need to tell you-" "We can't do this now," Ballister cuts him off, the pain in his eyes illuminated as he gazes into the green light. He finally meets eyes with Ambrosius and reaches up to feel the soft coolness of his cheek. The tenderness of the gesture stuns Ambrosius into silence. "Just..." Ballister falters, "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." At this, Ambrosius' eyes close and he gives a pained sigh; gently, he takes Ballister's hand from his face and clutches it in his own, bringing it up to his face as if to kiss it, then pauses, his mouth set in a grim line. "You know I can't make any promises, honey," he says softly at last. Ballister feels a sharp pang; he knows Ambrosius is right. He nods, unable to look him in the eye. _I know._ "But please..." he finally whispers, "Try." Ambrosius nods, a look of longing casting over his face as Ballister's eyes soften and he gazes at the ground. Ballister starts to turn around and head off, then he hesitates, glancing back at Ambrosius, who gazes at him still, and the two simultaneously realize: they could, very possibly, be seeing each other for the last time.

Suddenly, Ballister surges forward and the men collide in a tight and desperate hug, Ambrosius almost stumbling backward from the impact. The anomalous energy enhancer glows softly at their feet. "I'm sorry," Ballister tells him softly, though vaguely unaware of the exact reason why. "So am I," Ambrosius whispers in return. _For everything, I guess._  
  
And as suddenly as it began, the embrace is over, and the men stand apart for a moment and feel the chill of the night wind - which carries the ominous odor of burning wood - breezing past, a look of understanding passing between their gaze, and then Ballister finally turns and rushes off into the night toward the lab while Ambrosius turns to gaze up at the looming Institution gate and they both accept with resignation that the night of trials has only just begun.  


**Author's Note:**

> whew that chilly post-hug feeling really hits different when you're about to risk your life for the kingdom, amirite


End file.
